


A Speadster's Spark

by AMMO121



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not an OC fic, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the recording plays once again, he twitches ever so slightly at the sound of the scarlet-clad man's voice. Then it dawns on you why this boy rang so many bells in your head. </p><p>The zombie standing in front of you was once the sidekick of The Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speadster's Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Not a OC fic don't worry. I had a great Beta named Astrous, thank them for this not sucking! Oh and this is a One-Shot, I think. 
> 
> For tsubasa_chan who is on vacation, this is for being her amazing self!

If you were to go to the city that was once called Central, you could go to the town square and turn down Main Street. You could keep going for about five blocks and turn left. When youdid so, you could continue another three blocks before a rundown electronics store would come into view. About ten TVswould be in the display window, and on each of the TVs would play a recording. It would play over and over again; all day and night, it would play.

"We must ask that you do not panic. Please, put your trust in us," a well-built man with a red cape draped over his shoulders spoke from the screen.

"We are doing our best to contain the situation." A tall, and strong-looking woman picked up right after the man in red and blue, her face as sharp and angular as a supermodel.

"Remember, we will stand by each and every one of you to the end," a man dressed in blood red spandex finished in a calm voice. If you were to look closer you could see him trembling. There was a fourth on the screen, dressed in all black and dark gray. A firm frown cut across his face as he silently watched the others. They all stood tall and proud, as if they could hold the world on their shoulders, which was more often the case than not. The screens would go black once again before replaying it a minute later—but that is not what's most important about this scene.

No, what you should see is what stood in front of the store.

Because if you were to look, you would see a bright red-haired boy dressed in a canary yellow and red costume with a lightning bolt on his chest. And if you just so happen to look down at his arm, you would see a wound that looked disturbingly like a bite mark that had not healed all the way. Though I must warn you not to get to close, for you do not want to startle the unmoved boy. If you chose not to heed my warning it could play out two different ways.

It could be that you do not see what happens before it's too late. One minute he would be standing ten feet away and the next you are crying out in surprise as he knocks you back. But just as you close your eyes and wait for the injury you know will come, you feel his presence disappear with a strong breeze.

The other would be that he turns slowly towards you, and if you get a good look at his eyes you would feel the breath leave your lungs. You had seen the eyes of others like him, but never hadyou seen even the tiniest spark of life in them. You take a deep breath as you realize what exactly that spark is; it is the same flicker of hope that can be seen in the eyes of someone trapped. You are in such a deep shock from this revelation you do not even flinch when you blink, and he is gone.

If you did, in fact, listen to what I had to say, then you could stand there and wait, but it would not matter for he will not move. When the recording plays once again, he twitches ever so slightly at the sound of the scarlet-clad man's voice. Then it dawns on you why this boy rang so many bells in your head.

The zombie standing in front of you was once the sidekick of The Flash.

A year or two ago you would not have remembered his name, but now it is a different story: everyone knows this name. The story of how he evaluated half of Central City by himself has been told a thousand times over.

He is also famous for being the only sidekick that did not survive the zombie apocalypse.

Kid Flash.


End file.
